Dustin Hanley
Kamen Rider Echo Demon is the eponymous & lead protagonist of the American Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Echo Demon. As a Demon, he is solely known as Hibiki, but his original name is Dustin Hanley. Dustin Hanley - Hibiki Personality Hibiki is one of the most seasoned Demon currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became a Demon training alone & has surpassed all former Demon by being the first to wield the Armed Saber. Hibiki has a strong sense of ethics & believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he is seen training by himself & with other Demons. He is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Demons, even though Hibiki sees himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou. Due to his training, he is seldom seen worrying, he believes that with constant training, he will always come out on top & does not need to worry about his safety. His trademark is his special salute which he uses equally as a greeting with a 'Yo!' or a farewell. Biography Hibiki is a calm & nonchalant Demon. Not much is known about his past, but when he was young, he appeared to act the same as Josh. He had worries & doubts & wanted to protect his friends, which is what led to him becoming a Demon. He takes Josh under his wing & helps him & gives him advice when needed. Of the three main riders, Hibiki is the most experienced, even though he says otherwise, he is the wisest of the current Demon & his friends look up to him as if he were a teacher. He & Chloe, FIERCE's weapon designer, have been friends since they were children. When Bancroft appears, he gives Hibiki a hard time in training. Wanting Hibiki to be stronger than he is, he pushes him as hard as he can. Hibiki, although on friendly terms with Bancroft, was still one of the first to encounter his eccentric form of training. Bancroft then reveals his training is meant to allow Hibiki to wield the Armed Saber, a weapon that will allow him to become even more powerful than his Crimson form. During a battle later on, Todoroki uses the Armed Saber & is sent flying by its power. In an act of desperation, Hibiki picks the saber up an attempts to use it, only to meet the same result as Todoroki. The two Demons then lose the ability to transform. In the past when this has happened, Demons were unable to ever regain their powers, but as Danki & Shouki revealed, when Bancroft used them as his guinea pigs, if a Demon is put through intense training, their powers will eventually return. Danki & Shouki regain their powers after a month of training, a time frame that Hibiki needed to beat. Through his training with Bancroft, Hibiki, along with Todoroki, regain their powers. In the next battle after regaining their powers, Hibiki & Todoroki are pit against one of the strongest known Makamou: A three headed gigantic demon whose sole purpose is to kill. Bancroft appears & throws Hibiki the Armed Saber, telling him that it was always destined to be used by him & that it will unlock his true power. A hesitant Hibiki finally uses the saber & easily defeats the Makamou. During the second half of the series, Hibiki meets another boy named named Ken Fletcher. Ken was estranged from his father & when he met Hibiki, he began pursuing him to allow him to be his student. Only knowing of what his father had done in life, Ken saw becoming a Demon as his chance to be greater than his father. Hibiki claimed this was a selfish reason for wanting to be a Demon & would not allow him to become his student, but Ken was adamant about becoming his student. Eventually Ken's rivalry with Josh became a partnership as the two began pledging to Hibiki to allow them to become his students. Unsure of his skills as a teacher & not wanting to lose another student as he once did, Hibiki denies every plea they make. Later on when Diana Fairchild gives up being a student of Ibuki, she persuades Hibiki to let Josh & Ken become his students. Under Hibiki, Josh was the better student with Ken struggling in nearly every training session. Even though Josh was clearly better physically suited to be a Demon, he was not in the right mindset to be one. Hibiki talks Josh into him continuing to be his student. For a while longer, the three continue their training before Hibiki finally realizes that Josh's place in this world is not as a Demon. He allows Josh to quit but feels great regret for being the one to push him to stay his student. Following the great battle against the Makamou in the "Dragon sealing", Hibiki & Josh have lost touch with each other & share some awkward moments when they meet each other at a hospital that Josh works at a year later. In the end, Hibiki & Josh reconnect with each other. Hibiki says that even though he cannot be Josh's mentor as a Demon, he can be his mentor in life & help him be a better person. The two watch a sunrise as they remember their first meeting & Hibiki reveals to Josh that he was his apprentice from the start, with Josh agreeing to stay by Hibiki's side despite choosing not to become a Demon himself. Kamen Rider DCD Dustin as Kamen Rider Hibiki is one of the nine Heisei Riders who joined Scott Harker to battle against Darren after he told him that to defeat all nine Kamen Riders was supposed to be his true goal. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Hibiki is first seen to be defeated by Gokai Red along with G3, Accel, Torque, and Wing Knight. Later, he tagged along with Magirangers (5-persons) and delivers Ongekibou Rekka as the finisher to his enemies. War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers to be added War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Despite the fact that it was not shown in the movie itself, Hibiki was killed by a Showa Rider and was turned into a lockseed. Hibiki later appeared when Gaim and ZX released all of the Kamen Riders from their lockseeds. Arsenal Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle *Device Type: Tuning Fork *Other Forms: Sound Attack Tuning Fork Sword The Transformation Tuning Fork: Sound Angle gives Hibiki the ability to transform into a Demon, using special sound waves. He taps it on a hard surface & places it in front of his forehead, forming a Demon face. Purple flames engulf him as he transforms into a Demon. In addition, the Sound Angle can also playback the sound or video data collected by the Disc Animals. Later, during the events of the series, the earlier model can be used as the Echo Sword - Tuning Fork Sword. Demon Attack Drum - Flame Drum *The Demon Attack Drum - Flame Drum is attached to the buckle, Echo Demon presses this into the body of a large monster to form a large drum for his Sound Attack Stroke: Flame Barrage Style & other drum finishers. **'Demon Attack Drum - Explosive Flame Drum': An upgraded version of Echo Demon's buckle. It is made so his Raging Fire can beat the highest pure sound, thus require less beating. Demon Attack Club - Raging Fire The Demon Attack Club - Raging Fire is a pair of drumsticks to be used with for his Sound Attack Stroke by making Sound of Purification when used to finish off Makamou. Can also double as clubs. Armed Saber The Armed Saber, also known as the Armor Voice Blade, is a device created by Chance Bancroft that can greatly increase the power of a Demon. By pressing the button on the bottom of the saber, Echo Demon is engulfed with a fiery aura, automatically assuming Crimson Form. Disk Animals swarm to him changing into his armor as he transforms into Armed Echo Demon. It is known as a "forbidden device" due to the fact that it can cause a Demon to lose their transformation power if used by someone who is not strong enough yet. This happens to four Demons in the series: Victory Demon, Bullet Demon, Roaring Demon, & Echo Demon himself, but they are all able to regain their power through intense training at the hands of Bancroft. Attacks Echo Demon has a variety of attacking styles, ranging from small one handed beats to more complicated Armed Saber techniques. Each attack can only be wielded in certain forms, making each upgrade somewhat of a disadvantage as with the gain the power results in a loss of available attacks. As a Taiko-type Fire Demon, Echo Demon's most used Sound Attack techniques are those of the Sound Attack Stroke style. *'Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire': Echo Demon's mask forms a mouth to shoot a torrent of powerful purple flames to incinerate a humanoid Makamou. *'Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw': Forms claws from his hands to stab & slash at Makamou. These claws are nearly unbreakable, thus making them one of Echo Demon's most useful weapons. *'Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Bullet': Echo Demon charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, which then shoots fireballs from each one at a target. *'Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Sword': Echo Demon charges one or two of his drumsticks with power, creating a flaming blade from the top to slash at enemies. *'Violent Expression Demon Kick': Echo Demon's version of the traditional Rider Kick. Echo Demon charges his foot with power & strikes the target with it. Usually preceded by a high jump, adding the power of the fall to the attack. A purple light might appear around the charged foot. In the Echo Demon series itself, there was only a standard jumping kick mimicking the motion of a Rider Kick, not recognized as an actual special technique. Sound Attack Finishers *Demon Form **'Sound Attack Stroke: Flame Barrage Style': While his Flame Drum is attached to a large Makamou, Echo Demon beats it 30 times rapidly with his Raging Fire. The Sound of Purification resonates through its body, causing it to explode. **'Sound Attack Stroke: Single Spirit/Force of Fire Style': Echo Demon beats the drum with the Raging Fire together hitting with them at the same time over & over. **'Sound Attack Stroke: Strong Flower Union Dance Style': Echo Demon beats the Flame Drum with the two together, then one, then two again, then with the other, & so on. **'Sound Attack Stroke: Fiery Angry Wave Style': Echo Demon beats the Flame Drum as hard as he can with one arm & then begins his normal two handed beat attack. This allows him to have an advantage when fighting multiple Makamou. **'Sound Attack Stroke: Explosive Powerful Stroke Style': Using his Explosive Flame Drum, Echo Demon powerfully beats the Explosive Flame Drum with both Raging Fires. The Demon symbol forms on the Makamou & swirls with Echo Demon's fire & pure sound, destroying it. *'Crimson Form' **'Sound Attack Stroke: Scorching True Crimson Style': In his Crimson form, Echo Demon strikes the Makamou with his Raging Fire causing a flaming Demon symbol to appear on the Makamou. The symbol paralyzes the Makamou, allowing Echo Demon to continue his attack without worry of being attacked by the Makamou he is in battle with. **'Sound Attack Stroke: Explosive True Crimson Style': Echo Demon uses his Explosive Flame Drum in his Crimson form, then pounds away in a very fast rhythm. This is Echo Demon's strongest Sound Attack Stroke. *Armed Form **'Sound Attack Blade: Fierce Demon Arousal': There are three variations of this attack. First, a gigantic blade of fire protrudes from the blade of the Armed Saber, which can extend to over 100 feet in length, allowing for powerful long range attacks. Secondly, a crimson cyclone that can sweep many Makamou in a single attack. Lastly, a fiery sword beam that can cut into even the toughest of Makamou. Forms Demon *'Height': 222cm *'Weight': 156kg *'Punching Power': 20t *'Kicking Power': 40t *'Maximum Jump Height': 75m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/11s In this form, Echo Demon is a purple demon. This is his basic form & the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Hibiki simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. Hibiki also gains a second "demon face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Echo Demon does not wear a suit; rather his demon form is his true form. Crimson *'Height': 222cm *'Weight': 156kg *'Punching Power': 30t *'Kicking Power': 50t *'Maximum Jump Height': 90m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/18s Echo Demon's second form, also known as Crimson Echo Demon, was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Echo Demon learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him & caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of Summer Makamou, Echo Demon finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground & caused his body to change. In this form, Echo Demon's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single strike in this form. Armed *'Height': 233cm *'Weight': 168kg *'Punching Power': 40t *'Kicking Power': 80t *'Maximum Jump Height': 100m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/66s The third & final form Echo Demon was able to reach is known as Armed Echo Demon. Unlike Crimson Form that simply changes colors, the armor equipments here are much greater. To reach this form, Echo Demon must use the Armed Saber, also serving as a weapon in this form. When initiating the call "Echo Demon Armor!" then hits the button on the bottom of the Armed Saber, Echo Demon automatically assumes Crimson Form, then is wreathed in fire. Echo Demon calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armor for his form. Finally, his demon face is covered with a samurai like shield & his horns expand. Echo Demon is able to destroy most lower-leveled Makamou with little to no effort in this form. Support Vehicles Blazing Light The Blazing Light is Echo Demon's HONDA Element. Victory Fire The Victory Fire is Echo Demon's HONDA Valkyrie Rune. *'Total length': 2,560 mm *'Width': 920mm *'Overall height': 1,090 mm *'Engine Type': Water-cooled, 4-stroke · OHC · horizontally opposed, six-cylinder *'Total emission': 1,832 cm ³ (cc) *'Maximum speed': 240 km / h speed Disc Animals Produced mainly for reconnaissance purpose, the Disk Animals are origami-like animals on compact discs instead of paper. They can switch between their animal forms & disk forms like origami, & can turn invisible at will. The following are the disc animals that Echo Demon uses. Echo Demon's Disc Animals * Green Ape: This disk animal has the special function of video recording images & sound because its intelligence is a little higher than normal. It's acrobatic & suited for through branches in forested areas. It's very strong & delivers a power punch for attack, because of this it can also guard & protect victims from danger. * Madder Hawk: The hawk is light weight & suited for covering terrain from the air. With its sharp wings it is capable of cutting attacks in both of its forms. Its weak point is both its duty & recording time is cut short from the energy it consumes from flight. * Azure Wolf: With its four-legged design, it is best for ground terrain, especially dense brush & rock areas. When sent out in numbers they usually travel in packs. It has a sharp, fanged mouth for attacking targets. Has a long duty & recording time & is very durable. * Yellow Crab: The best for recording both above & below water & is suited for travel in wet areas (beaches, swamps, etc) or underwater. Its large pincer claw is strong enough to cut a steel cable & can turn into a drill than can bore through a concrete wall. Its durable design can withstand falling rocks or powerful water currents. It was upgraded very recently from its old design. * Orange Lion: The capable of video recording & has a very long duty & recording time. Can travel through dense brush & rocks. It has a sharp fanged mouth for attacking. * Light Blue Eagle: The successor of the Hawk type Disk Animal, it has greater duty & recording time plus can record video as well. Because of its higher intelligence, it's capable of united formation with a group of Disk Animals when attacking a monster. It attacks with its sharp wings for cutting attacks in both forms. Armed Disc Animals The Armed Disc Animals are stronger versions of Echo Demon's Disc Animals. They come to him only when he is in Armed Form. They are all the same black & red color, unlike basic disc animals that are multi-colored. * Steel Hawk * Great Helmet Ape * Armor Crab See Also *Hitoshi Hidaka - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Echo Demon Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kamen Riders Category:Mystic Riders